wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crescent moon
This character belongs to wintermoon33,along with eclipse magic. please do not use without permission, and PLEASE do not steal. Coding by The Streamy Gamer Cat An unrepeatable young NightWing, Crescent moon travels the continent with her companion, Asther. Born under the mystifying eclipse, she holds inside of her a rare and mysterious ability unknown to most, and from her peculiar appearance you may come to the conclusion that she has lived an easy, pampered life- but look again and you will see instead a dragon who has gone through hardship and pain; traces of old battles etched clearly onto her body. Here is a dragon who defied the odds, gained independence, and free will--all while fighting back the resentment of her peers. Description There is a certain finesse to Crescent moon's sleek, slender build, the lines that twist and curl to for her body as they fade in and out- a certain sharpness to her scales, as if they are carved from platinum and moonstone. Crescent moon is perhaps a tad bit on the skinny side of the spectrum, as she finds it rather difficult to eat a healthy amount of food, and as a result her bones stick out sharply around her shoulders and wings. The one feature that gives Crescent moon her odd appearance, or course, are her moonlight storing scales. They are softened silver in color and shade, shaped in that triangular, crested way of an Icewing, or Sandwings over scales and have an odd translucency to them, emitting a soft, twinkling light. Directly after Crescent moon uses her magic, the moonlight within her lightly frosted scales can be seen swirling elegantly throughout her form, shining more prominently than ever- but this display of luminescence has the tendency to make Crescent an easy target for those who wish to exploit her power for themselves. Her eyes are flame blue with flecks of silver, accented by pearl white teardrop scales by her eyes, while her wings are ash grey with darker patches,decorated by the typical Nightwing silver scales. The most observant of dragons have seen medium sized scars near the base of her right wing and foreleg, although she tries to hide them as much as possible. You will notice that she always holds her wing in the same way, lightly covering her side and foreleg, where the scars are. Even when she takes flight, she angles her body in a way that keeps that side of her body are out of view, and every once in awhile she glances back at the area where the damage has been done, only for a shadow to flit across her expression before vanishing again. But that raises the question… just who is she? And what secrets does she hold? Personality At first glance you may think that Crescent is quiet and serene, or if you have heard of her abilities, that she is arrogant, stuck up and spoiled. However none of these traits apply; instead Crescent moon is strong hearted, refusing to back down at any challenge no matter how large. In the kingdom of night she is widely known as a “savage,” her sarcastic and witty comebacks remaining unmatched by any other dragon- frankly, some dragons are even afraid of her. She doesn’t give a care as to what dragons think of her and believes weirdness to be a good quality to have, far better than being “normal.” Should one attempt to insult her, they would receive nothing but cold, foreboding silence or a savage burn. Capable of brushing off rude and hurtful comments with relative ease, you would find it incredibly difficult to break her through means of bullying or shaming. If you are of the sensitive type, you may want to steer clear Crescent moon, for she has a difficult time understanding other dragons feelings and standpoints. Rather brash and brutal with her words, she often hurts dragons far more than she intends to, never holding back in any circumstance, no matter who the dragon in question is. Be wary, for she tends to lash out easily, triggered by the even the slightest of annoyances or offenses. She doesn’t look ahead or plan by any sort of logical means, rushing head first into most situations, frequently landing her in deep trouble. Crescent moon has a difficult time respecting most authority figures, due to her parents overprotective nature and has a strong, deep passion for freedom and independence, following her own agenda without a thought for what her peers or higher ups would think. She tends to be blunt and brutally honest to an almost mean degree, never suppressing her own opinion for someone else, to the degree that most dragons have stopped asking for her thoughts and opinions entirely. While not against fighting in anyway, Crescent moon doesn’t get any particular joy out of fighting and won’t fight for entertainment purposes, only if she has either been angered by a another dragon for when being attacked. She has strong beliefs in self improvement and trains her magic every day, every minute and hour if she can, often neglecting her studies in the process. She is also a bit selfish when it comes to her power, and during her time in the night kingdom refused to use her abilities to help anyone else, insisting that it was her magic, not anyone else's. Again this may put you under the impression that Crescent moon is stuck up, but this is not the case- in fact, she thinks that because dragons can read minds while she cannot, or can draw or write better than her,she is in fact no better than anyone else. Crescent moon is not antisocial per say, but is introverted and needs time to herself to keep her sanity in check, preferring to keep only a few close friends and allies rather than having a large number of friends. If she is deprived of her alone time for too long, runaway as fast as possible-she becomes cranky, rude and generally unbearable to the degree that dragons won't approach her until they know she's back to normal. The sole exception to this, however, is Asther, as the two have a close bond, and can withstand any amount of time with her.When alone Crescent spends her time strengthening her abilities or reads, depending on her mood. Her self esteem is fairly healthy, and you will find that she has confidence in all areas but one- boys. when she has a crush, she is unable to talk to or even look at them, much less confess her feelings. She feels she has no chance with the dragon she likes and tries to give up from day one, but fails miserably 99% of the time. She doesn't particularly care if that she has "no" chance with the dragon in question, however, and doesn't like anyone in the way that it would hurt if she didn't get them. To get her to confess requires something dramatic and final, and as a result her feelings are usually left unsaid. History Crescent moon was born under the light of a lunar eclipse, a truly mystical event at that time and age. Along with her, five other Nightwing eggs were meant to hatch that fateful night- but alas, tragedy befell all of them. Two, a pair of siblings, stolen under the cover of the darkness, never to be seen ever again, while yet another egg was destroyed in a fight between the parents and a trio of thieves, dead before they could even open their eyes. Another was killed by the queen as a punishment to it’s traitorous parents, taking the burdens of crimes it had no relation to, and the last died within it’s own egg, too weak to cling to it’s life. Of course, Crescent moon’s parents became over protective of their daughter- and who could blame them? If fate had cruelly stolen all the others of her kind, it could just as easily take her away as well. They hovered around her, never allowed her out of their sight- not even allowing her to attend school with other dragonets, hiring private tutors for her instead. Naturally this infuriated Crescent moon, who so desperately wanted to live her life as freely and joyously as possible. Tension grew between the family as the young dragonet grew, becoming more and more angry and rebellious as time went by. Finally the tightly bound cords snapped, stretched too thin and taut. Crescent moon left the house in an enraged frenzy, driven mad by her parents crazy protective nature. In her flame like anger, her guard slipped, senses clouded- so she was not prepared for the dark force that lay in wait. Python and Storm, a pair of defective Nightwings envious about the rare ability Crescent possessed schemed to capture and experiment with her, hoping to take it for themselves. They were ready to attack her the moment she was exposed, claws gleaming with bitterness and a lust for power. They descended on her whilst her mind was still fogged and unclear, so Crescent was in no way prepared to take on the new danger on her own. In the panic of the moment, Crescent chose to use her magic- which ultimately ended up being the wrong call, resulting in her eventual capture. Python and storm took Crescent to a lone cave at the edge of the sea, far from Nightwing eyes. They proceeded to take scales and blood from her, trying to somehow implant her magical abilities within themselves, physically harming Crescent if she did not follow their orders. During this time, Crescent came to a realization of just how much she had been depending on her parents, that to be independent you must first become stronger and cleverer. For the first time, Crescent truly understood what the world was like- and it was then that her transformation swung into motion, from a naive dragonet to an independent dragoness. After a week of poor treatment and tests, Crescent hatched a plan to escape back to the Nightwing tribe, where her parents were. While the two kidnappers were out hunting, she cleverly sweet talked one of Python and storms assistants, Truthseeker, manipulating him into undoing her binds to feed her. She quickly lunged out and knocked Truthseeker out cold before slipping out of the cave, flying as fast as she possibly could, and escaped safely back to her home. After the incident, Crescent moon resolved to train her abilities and mental sharpness every day, and also proved to her parents that she will be able to care for herself. They finally allowed her to attend school with other dragonets, and she meets Asther, and the two from a close bond. She became enemies with the ring of popular female dragonets, led by Rosette, and developed a crush on a nightwing named Asteroid. Naturally more attacks came from various other dragons in the tribe, but with each one Crescent grew smarter and sharper, more and more capable of surviving in the harsh world. Around the time Crescent reached the age of five, the queen demanded that she come work for her and use her magic to serve the kingdom. Crescent declined with distaste- after all, why should she use her magic to benefit some of the dragons who attacked and kidnapped her? However as a result many of the other nightwings lost their respect for her,refusing to speak to or even acknowledge her existence, and Crescent became an outcast to her tribe After about a year of being ignored and hated by her tribe, Crescent decided to leave the kingdom in search of a new place to live. She brought Asther with her, the only non family dragon who still liked and cared for her other than Asteroid, further tightening their close bond. On the journey they met an extremely elderly dragon named Skylight, who was revealed to be an Eclipse user as well. Skylight realized immediately that Crescent moon was also an Eclipse user, a Moonset no less, and asked her what she really wants to do in life with her magic. Crescent replied that she just wanted to live on, but Skylight tells her that Eclipse user should be used to help dragon kind, to which Crescent replied with distaste and refusal. Skylight calmly told Crescent moon will waste her life, which ends up leading Crescent into a deep state of conflicting emotions and thoughts. For one week Crescent moon struggled with the new dilemma on her mind, unable to even confide in Asther about her worries and thoughts. Finally, she decided that helping other dragons was worth a try and spoke to Asther about her choice. Ever since then, Crescent moon has been hard at work using her magic to help others, although nothing major has ever required her attention... until now. Because of two of those Eclipse eggs that were stolen, one survived. To this day that dragonet has lived a prisoner, her magic exploited for other's profit... until a certain dragoness steps in to save her. Relationships Enemies:= Rosette This pair of young nightwings have an… interesting relationship, to say the least. Unable to stand each other, they frequently break out into fights, both verbal and physical, trying to tear each other to shreds. Rosette, who is the popular girl at her school,and Crescent, the generally quiet but verbally violent girl simply cannot seem to mix, much like water and oil in figurative terms. Rosette seems to retain the belief that Crescent is an abomination to the nightwing kind, a disgrace, and by her own words, a “freak”. On the other hand Crescent moon is under the impression that Rosette is a stuck up, spoiled girl (She’s rather correct, to be honest.) and that she is annoying, rude and overall someone who gets under her scales far too much to be tolerated. Python and Storm This pair of twins seem to have a passionate hate for Crescent moon, despite never being actually interacting with her until their attack. They were born under a full moon, but because they were twins came out weak, defective and stunted in the ability they should have possessed. They seem to find it unfair that Crescent moon received special abilities beyond most nightwings,while they each only received half of what little power they should have had. As such they attacked her, tried to take her power for themselves without any regard for her health or safety. They currently reside in the kingdom of sand, planning their next attack. |-| family:= Strongclaw Strongclaw and Crescent moon don’t have what one may call an “ordinary” father daughter relationship. Strongclaw was always highly overprotective of her when Crescent was younger, and as a result resentment built up towards him bit by bit, every day. At one point the two were at complete odds against one another, constantly fighting and screaming at each other. Since that time, however, Strongclaw has learned to allow his daughter to be free and independant, while Crescent has come to accept that at the center of it all, Strongclaw really just loves her deeply and is afraid to lose her, even if it may have been to an unhealthy extent. blacknight Like Strongclaw, Blacknight was very protective of Crescent moon. However she was also more understanding of Crescent’s point of view and did small things to make it up to her, like taking Crescent to the park to play every now and then and bringing her scrolls to read. Blacknight and Crescent have developed a close, healthy relationship, especially now that Crescent has gotten the freedoms she desired. |-| Friends and love interests:= Asther No amount of words could truly describe the bond between Asther and Crescent moon. Threads of gold seem to bind them together, unbreakable yet flexible at the same time. They depend of each other the same way a pack of wolves would- strong, loyal and supportive but independant at the same time. They’ve been through the thin and thick, hardships pushing against them like ferocious gusts of wind. They stand strong, guarding each other’s backs, serious and protective in danger, but also lighthearted and fun in times of peace. Asteroid Crescent’s crush and second closest friend, the two have formed a rather joking, teasing relationship. They mock and belittle one another, yet laugh together as as well. Neither depends on the other, preferring to keep their relationship fun, never taking life too seriously. Both have subtle, near undetectable feelings for each other, barely distinguishable from their friendship, bubbling up at odd times and places. Crescent, however, seems to have come to a better realization of her own emotions than Asteroid, although she strongly denies it. |-| other OC relationships:= Feel free to add your own OCs here! if you like, you may add a small synopsis of how they met Crescent moon! Maple Crescent moon has never met maple, but has heard of her from Sapphire. She likes that she is salty and snappish, and hopes to meet her one day. Nightslayer Crescent moon finds quite a lot in common with nightslayer, both being very different from other night wings in appearance and considers her a valuable ally. Midnight blizzard Crescent moon rather likes Midnight blizzard and considers her a friend, although she is wary of her persuasive abilities and doesn't fall for it easily. Atlantic Crescent moon has met Atlantic only once, in an offshore village threatened by earth quakes and tsunamis. They worked together to prevent the disaster, and have since grown close. Peak Crescent moon finds Peak rather annoying and frustrating to deal with, but considers him an ally. Morning Dew Crescent moon rather likes Morning Dew, due to her snappy sarcasm. She often trades heated, teasing insults and roasts with her, and enjoys hanging out with the hybrid. Roleplay and fan fiction only used in role-play where magic is allowed, Crescent's powers are cut down to so she only has wind control. Her personality also shifts slightly depending on the RP setting. Frames of war: the strange adversary (role-play) Prophecy of dusk (role-play) War of ice and night (role-play Eclipse magic Eclipse magic is a type of magic that is gained by being born under a lunar eclipse. Being born under a lunar eclipse does not give a dragon the magic itself, but the mutations and traits needed to use eclipse magic. These two things are 1) special scales that absorb and temporarily store moonlight, and 2) a special set of biological information that is similar to DNA, but is gained from the moons so it cannot be passed down through genetics, called MRA. MRA is also what gives dragons mind reading and foresight, but the eclipse gives the dragonet a special strand of MRA that lets them use eclipse magic. Both of these things can only be gained by being born under a lunar eclipse. Eclipse magic centers around taking moonlight and using it to control certain elements. It can't be used without moonlight, and even with the moonlight storing scales, only lasts about an hour without a constant supply of moonlight. This time is shortened significantly by exposure to bright sunlight or complete darkness, up to 5 minutes. When a dragon with eclipse magic is in the sunlight it drains them physically and magically, and if in the sun too long will die. additionally , overuse of eclipse magic will lead to temporary physical weakness, and, in extreme cases, death. Skyfire also prevents the use of eclipse magic. Eclipse magic its self can be used to control the elements themselves, to a certain extent. The strength of Eclipse magic depends on how much the dragon has trained themselves and their physical well being. There is a maximum limit to how much a dragon can train and strengthen their magic that applies to all eclipse users. Additionally, there are a few types of eclipse users. basic:= the most common, basic eclipse users have scales ranging from silver tinted grey scales of any shade to a metallic black-grey. Each Eclipse users scale and eye color are unique. If an egg born under a lunar eclipse contains twins, they will either both be basics, or one will be a basic and the other a moonset. |-| moonset:= Moonsets are Eclipse users who's moonlight storing scales that are a little translucent, allowing the stored moonlight to show through a tad bit, making the scales a soft silver color, and,when looked at closely in the dark, the moonlight can be seen swirling though their scales, and they breathe a flame that is blue in color. They're scales also shimmer in light and tend to have blue eyes, although green and yellow are possible. They are the only dragons capable of fully mastering Alkali. however this doesn't mean their magic is stronger- they have to train like any other dragon, for each of the four uses. It simply means that they have more magic potential than others. Moonsets are extremely rare, although Crescent moon is a moon set eclipse user. When a moonset uses a major spell, the moonlight in their scales shine brightly, and can be prominently seen swirling through there scales, to the degree that it is impossible to miss. Eclipse magic consists of Alkali, a magical force and element only attainable if one is an eclipse user. |-| Alkali:= Alkali is the "true" magic and power of Eclipse magic. Alkali is a mystical, almost spiritual energy composed of three elements- fire,water and wind. Eclipse users when using Alkali are in sync with the universe it's self, connected and bound. Alkali takes the physical look of a silver mass of glowing energy. This energy is them molded and shaped to serve a certain purpose, or embedded to change something. An eclipse user who uses Alkali can turn themselves into a mass of moonlight, able to travel fast and far. In offence, Alkali forms concentrated triangular masses that can shoot right through flesh, and in defense can be concentrated to form a sheild. However this sheild only lasts for five minutes, and them can't be summoned until thirty minutes later, and Alkali can be molded to take a near invite number of shapes, the fact use use changing for each one. There is a wide range of uses for Alkali, but takes lots of energy to use and is quite straining. Only moonsets can truly master Alkali, unlike basics. |-| Rules:= # due to past events,Eclipse magic is mainly for close friends only. You can still ask for permission, and I might say yes. If you do get permission to make an eclipse user, you must conform to the following rules. 1.all eclipse users have unique colors 2.an eclipse user cannot be a hybrid 3.an eclipse user cannot have any other type of magic 4.Eclipse users tend to be hidden and live with their families in hiding, so keep that in mind 5.all eclipse users must have the weaknesses mentioned. They cannot get around them in any way Quotes "I'm going to be real with you. I have my powers, you have yours. Stop dithering about them and do something with your life." - last words to Python and storm before they flee "Oh! Um... Hi, Asteroid." - to Asteroid "Why don't you use your BRAIN to figure it out? Oh right, you don't have one." - to Lizard "Are you so incapable or processing simple information?" - to Ald "You think I'm weird? why thank you, I appreciate the compliment." "Wait, are you saying that just because I have something you don't, I'm not even a dragon anymore?" "I don't think I'm a god! I make mistakes! Very... big ones, in fact." "They expect me to use my magic for them. But why should I? They have attacked me, kidnapped me, tested me. And now they reject me. Is it any wonder that I don't want to help their miserable souls?" -Crescent moon trivia * Crescent moon's least favorite prey is fish * Her favorite prey is wolf * Crescent moon is quite artistic and is good at drawing * the inspiration for eclipse magic came from a high school astronomy class * Crescent moon loves to swim in lakes and rivers * Crescent moon is afraid of spiders * She absolutely HATES the heat, and will stab your eyeballs if you try to drag her into the sunlight. * She will literally slice your ears off if you call her "moony" Crescentmoon.png Cresent moon.PNG|by dawn seeker on the canon wiki Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Wintermoon33) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Explorer)